With the development and the application of mobile processing devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs and the like are increasingly widespread, there have been special softwares being able to open a presentation document in mobile devices. When using a mobile device, the screen orientation of the mobile device often needs to be set to landscape or portrait so as to find the most appropriate viewing angle.
However, for various existing softwares for opening a presentation document in a mobile device, the display mode for the thumbnails of the presentation document will not change as the screen orientation of the mobile device changes after the presentation document is opened. This brings great inconvenience to users of mobile devices, resulting in poor user experience and usability.